Barney's Treasure World of Fun!
Barney's Treasure World of Fun! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. It was released in May 14, 1996. It features clips show for Season 1 and some the Backyard Gang episodes Plot Barney takes Baby Bop and BJ out to Treasure World to find treasure. Along the way, they remember fun times from Season 1 episodes and some Backyard Gang episodes. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Jason *Carlos *Kim *Curtis *Keesha *Stephen *Kristen Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #Colors All Around #Treasure World of Fun! (tune: Camp WannaRunnaRound) #The More We Get Together (taken from: Be a Friend) #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (taken from: Be a Friend) #A Hunting We Will Go #Bumpin' Up and Down (taken from: Twice Is Nice) #Six Little Ducks (taken from: Rock With Barney) #Baby Bumblebee (taken from: At Home With Animals) #BINGO (taken from: My Family's Just Right For Me) #Today We Can Say! #You're A Grand Old Flag (taken from: Barney Goes to School) #The Shape Song (taken from: Barney Goes To School) #This is What It Means to Be A Friend #Just Imagine #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #The Happy Wanderer (taken from: Going Places!) #Painting the Shapes (taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard) #The Rainbow Song #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music *Treasure World of Fun! Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This video uses the same Barney costume from Barney's Fun & Games. *The song, Treasure World of Fun is only featured in this video. *The musical arrangements and background music from the Barney Songs new material are used in this video, except for I Love You, which uses Camp WannaRunnaRound's version with . *Treasure World of Fun uses the same musical arrangements from the song: Camp WannaRunnaRound, which would later debuted on the video of the same name, except it has more arrangements from the Barney Songs new material. *Sixth Barney Home Video the Kids Tosha Jason Carlos Kim Curtis Keesha Stephen and Kristen. *Sixth Barney Home Video which Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen looking at pictures of rainbows. *Sixth Barney Home Video which Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after Baby Bop and BJ say Bye to Barney and leave the treehouse, Barney says "Rainbows are really fun and they are really great. I hope you like them all. Thanks for coming to see me today, and remember, I love you". And then it fades out to the end credits. *Though out this is a Season 3 Home Video, they use the regular Season 1 intro (from Be a Friend to Everyone is Special) for the theme song and the scene which the rainbow fades on Barney's swing (from Season 1-2) is used. *The version of Colors All Around is silimar to the Season 4 version, with different musical arrangments from Barney Songs, the Barney Segment from Kids For Character, Once Upon a Time and Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *The version of Today We Can Say is silimar to the Let's Play School version, with different musical arrangments from Barney Songs, the Barney Segment from Kids For Character, Once Upon a Time and Barney's Sense-Sational Day.